


Dirty Little Secret

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: The fallout from the break-up between Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins is much worse than expected, but is Ambrollins really done for good?





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE! ♡♥ :D

A few minutes went by with Seth Rollins just standing there, staring at the bathroom door that his fiancé, Dean Ambrose, just shut in his face after he decided to break-up with him even though everything was going so well.

Seth then slowly turned back around, and began throwing all of his stuff into a large duffel bag, but came to an abrupt halt when he found the handcuffs that he used on his now ex-lover.

He brought them as a coping method to try and help him get over his troubled past, "Really? You actually think this'll fix some of my issues?" was Dean's reaction.

"Just get on the bed." Seth had said, convincing him to put his back up against the bed post, that way he could tie his hands together.

Dean then just watched as Seth unbuckled his jeans for him, then unzipped them, before sliding everything down, "Mesmerized much?" Dean joked with him.

"Sorry... you're just so beautiful." Seth said, shaking his head to try and get himself back down to earth.

Seth then slowly spread apart his legs for him, dropped down to his knees, and started kissing the middle of Dean's thighs to prepare him a little bit for what's to come, before he closed his eyes shut, and opened his mouth wide...

"Dean!" Seth accidentally shouted as he was daydreaming about it.

"Yeah?" Dean said, slowly closing the bathroom door from behind him.

"N-nothing." Seth stuttered, quickly tossing the handcuffs to the floor, but unfortunately Dean already saw them.

"No... take them with you." Dean said, walking over to pick them up.

"But you won't be there, so..." Seth said, fighting back tears at this point.

"True, but Triple H will." Dean said, which made Seth almost choke on his saliva.

"Y-you know?" Seth said, widening his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah, the guy kept hitting you up with direct messages on Twitter while I was in the bathroom." Dean said, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion.

"And now you hate me." Seth said, taking a deep breath.

"Rollins, your past doesn't make me hate the man standing right in front of me." Dean said, walking closer to him, so that he can gently touch his face.

"Y-you mean it, Dean?" Seth said, holding onto Dean's wrist as he slowly rubs his thumb against his cheek.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one out of me and Roman?" Dean joked with him, which caused Seth to slightly laugh, "And there's that smile again!" Dean added, pointing at his face.

"Oh, stop it!" Seth said, using his hands to block his mouth.

"But I need that mouth of yours!" Dean said, before pulling his hands away from his face, so that he could give him a little bit of mouth to mouth action.

"Thanks, but..." Seth said, before looking around the room.

"But nothing! You're staying." Dean said, throwing his duffle bag across the room.

"A-alright!" Seth said, feeling more confident in himself.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call." Dean said, which Seth just nodded his head to, before he began unpacking his stuff.

Dean then closed the bedroom door behind him, and sat on the stairs, before reaching into his pocket for his cell phone, "Boy, this better be important, Galina and I are on vacation you know..." Roman whispered, trying hard not to disrupt his wife, Galina, from her sleep.

"Well, I got two words for you... Triple H." Dean said, only to hear Roman accidentally drop the phone on the floor, which needless to say woke up Galina instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading this fanfic cause each one of you is so important to me! ♡♥ :)


End file.
